


That Boy.

by tessellate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21st Century, Canon Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessellate/pseuds/tessellate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is all about Castiel and Dean's secret relationship. They are both 16 years old and are in the same classes.  It is set in present day. Also it is set in the UK because Castiel is British. But in the story an American boy (Dean) joins the school. </p><p> </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, the characters names are all the same but their life as demon hunters or being an angel is non existent. 
> 
> THEY ARE ALL HUMANS!

**C** astiel woke up feeling an emotion he has never felt before, but he can sense that something is going to happen today. Thud. Thud. It was Cas's parent getting into their cars and driving off to work. Cas is used to this, with his parents working a lot and not spending anytime with him. He stood up from his bed and went to get ready, he put on his school uniform and sighed, he looked into his mirror. He wanted to stay off school but he couldn't it was his favorite occasion. It was Halloween, there was something about how people celebrate it, dressing up as monsters and asking sweets from strangers. Sometimes money.

*proopoop*. Cas's phone rang. It was was Meg, Castiel's best friend.

"Hello?" Cas said

"Hey bitch, you coming to the bus stop or not? It already 8:34 bus comes in 6 min." Meg replied.

"SHIT!" Cas screamed

Cas ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and ran out of the door. He was running as fast as he could. The wind and the rain was blowing into his face. He kept running, turning corners and carefully looking right and left for cars coming his way. He saw the school bus at the bus stop, Meg was there waiting for him impatiently. When Cas reached the bus stop Meg punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Meg what the fuck was that for?"

"For being late" she replied

They sat down together on the bus and started talking. While Meg was talking about a party she went to the night before, Cas was distracted by the boy who got on. He has never seen this boy before and this boy was wearing the same school uniform as he did. He walked towards Cas and sat to the only seat that was free, which was a seat next to Cas.

 

He had eyes as green as emerald and his hair was brown. Cas knew he felt sad because he saw him check his phone and sighed. I know he was going to school but it was a different type of sadness. The stranger looked as Cas, Cas smiled but he just looked away and sighed again.

 

Rude, Cas thought to himself.

* * *

 

Cas and Meg got off the bus and made their way to their first lesson, Biology. This was Cas’s favorite subject. As they walked past classrooms and other students, Cas asked Meg.

 

“You saw that boy on the bus? Is he new? Do you know him?”

“Urm I don’t know sorry why? do you have a crush on him?” Meg teased.

“Meg no! Don’t be stupid!”

 

When they got into class they sat down at their desks and got their books out. Mr Crowley was writing the date and the title of what we were doing today. It was the Anatomy of the Human body. As he was writing the last bit of the title, there was a knock on the door. It was the boy from the bus.   
  
“Thats him!” Cas whispered to Meg.

 

They both looked back at the boy. The boy walked to the teacher and talked to the teacher. The teacher nodded. He turned around to the class.

 

“Class, we have a new student with us, This is Dean Winchester, he is American so he won’t understand our ways! Be nice!”

 

Dean! That was his name! Cas thought to himself. Cas kept saying it in his mind.

 

“Just take a seat next to Castiel. Oh and Castiel, can you show where we are up to?”

“Um. yes sir” Cas said.

 

Dean walked towards the seat next to Cas. Cas’s heart was pumping, he didn't like talking to new people because he would make a fool out of himself. Dean sat down and got his books and equipment out.

 

“Hi” Dean said

 

Cas didn't know what to do, his American accent wa so cool and sexy. Cas’s heart was beating fast and he could feel a sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“Hey? Are you okay?” Dean said

“ Hello sorry we are at page 231” Cas replied.

“Thanks” Dean said and smiled, “My names Dean, you probably know that now”

“My names Castiel, you probably know that as well” Cas whispered.

 

They both smiled to each other and looked forward. That feeling he had this morning was this feeling he had now. He liked this boy even though they did not know each other.

 

This was a start of something new.

  
  



End file.
